Destiny
by TwilightFanTiffany
Summary: What if Bella's past wasn't what she led everyone to believe? What if she kept some pretty big secrets? Bella left Forks not long after the Cullen's did in New Moon and continued that life. Here is that story, four years later... R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, or the songs. I just have the idea for this story twist, no Edward. :( Sob I wish I did. -Runs off wailing...-**

Chapter 1

EPOV

I rolled my eyes as I heard her approach my room, laying my head back against the arm of the couch, closing my eyes as the door burst open. Surprisingly not a word left Alice's mouth as she grabbed my arm and hauled me into the closet, throwing clothes at me and telling me to change. I do as she says and go out into my room, where she waits, tapping her little foot.

Immediately she runs down the stairs, tugging me along by my hand because I don't even feel like fighting her off anymore. She pulls me all the way outside where I see Jaspers Camaro, and I climb in the back with Em and Rose, and Jaz pulls away.

Alice starts up her chatter, as usual, bragging about the seats she found at the last minute, having just moved into the area and wanting to see the concert, and of the strange layout and description the website offered. I was more than ready to tune them all out but Alice turned up the radio as it finished an advertisement for the concert and started a song.

I need to feel your heartbeat when you say you love me

I don't wanna hear it if it's something that you don't mean

If I had to leave you now there would be an empty space

It doesn't matter anyhow, you can take your things, and go your own way

And there's two more lonely people

In the world tonight, baby you and i

And there's two more lonely people

Who gave up the fight, yea wrong or right

Well you know my heart is aching

You don't have to break it

If love won't change your mind

Then there's two more lonely people

Tonight

Jaz finally pulls into a parking space outside the arena, cutting the engine, and of course the music, and everyone climbs out. I hang back a little, the couples walking close together and acting loving and couple-y. When we get to the doors there is no wait, because we got here after the first musician already ascended the stage. Alice hands us our tickets and we walk in quickly, getting to our seats by dodging through the already dancing and slightly sweaty humans. Alice and Rosalie grab their men to dance while I settle into the seat, trying to ignore the thoughts and the blood around me. Slowly I look up as the song ends, and I happen to see the poster for the concert, and the headlining name: Bella Masen.

**A/N: Please read and review and I'll continue with the story. I've already got the first seven chapters written, so I'll just wait for your feedback and I will post the rest.**

**Oh gosh everybody, no idea if this will go to your inboxes or not, but hopefully yes. :P Umm, as you can see I AM rewriting, hopefully it will be a positive response –wink, wink, hint, hint- hehe, I think the chapters will get much longer, I'm going to take out music and just leave the choruses I think, and change most of the songs (my taste has grown since I first wrote this :P) Ummmm…. That's all I have to say for now, and I'll see you at the next update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, or the songs. I only own the copies of the books and cds. :(**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I gaped quietly, why did Alice have to bring me to a concert where they would chant Her name? I hung my head and looked down at my shoes, hearing various lyrics about, what else do pop singers sing about?, sex and boys. The singers change often, but honestly their voices sound much the same. The humans didn't seem to stop dancing, and the room became so overwhelmingly hot with body heat, I had to take a break.

Some minutes later, I walk back in, seeing that the stage has gone dark and a dj is playing music. Alice looks up at my approach and says there is only one act left, and after that we will go. I nod and settle back into my seat, preparing to just look down at my lap or the floor for the next hour or so, when someone runs onstage with a mic, asking if the crowd is ready for Isabella, to which they hoarsely scream.

Dim spotlights swirl the stage floor and fog appears, covering the floor and starting to go into the audience, as it goes crazy, either just hoarsely screaming or chanting "Bella! Bella! Bella!" Dancers filter themselves from the center of the stage outward as a loud base beat comes from the speakers surrounding the guy with a baseboard in the center back of the stage. The people get impossibly louder as a woman with long, straight black hair appears, holding a mic as she slowly goes to the center, dancing differently, but still with the others and the beat.

oh,oh,oh,oh, Take me ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooh-me,

You, you hit with me a break  
And now you're back for more  
Your song's the same  
Leave me with all the blame (all the blame)  
I don't have time for another game

I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
Boy you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome  
Take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome

Without any hesitation it was her, the second she opened her mouth, I knew. I saw it through the eyes of my siblings as well, varying degrees of realizing. I could see it now, her face, her body, her voice.

She has changed so much. Other than the obvious, singing and dancing in choreography in stage in front of thousands. She was thinner, though her curves were defined, and she was aware of it, from the way she was dressed. Low cut, snug black tank top, leather shorts, converse, and a few bracelets and rings. Her hair was black, and I mean coal black, and straight as a board. Her fingernails were black, and she wore dark makeup, not quite raccoon-eyed, like the style of the teens today, but close.

But the most startling change, from my vampire vision I could see it from where I sat, as could my frozen-in-shock siblings. She wasn't wearing contacts, yet her eyes were a startling shade of hazel.

**Hahaha aww poor Cullens :P But the night is young, and the concert, as well as this experience, is farrrrrr from over my friends :) As you can see i AM totally rewriting. I apologise if the chapters are very short, but I am typing up and submitting almost automatically. I'd love to type and post a few more tonight so be on the lookout :P As always, read and review my loves ^^ Tiffany**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own Bella's outfits... Copies of cd's that contain these songs... This idea for the fanfic... and the new character ;) READ ON!**

BPOV

You're so mono together we can be stereo

st-st-st stereo

Love you look so low low

Together we can get high high five

st-st-st stereo

Boom boom super sonic

Boom super sonic boom

You make my heart go boom

(You make my heart go boom)

Boom boom

Super sonic boom super sonic boom

You make my heart go

Super sonic boom, Super sonic boom

You got me high

You got me low

You make make me

Go go go out of control

I I like the way we flow

Let's go go go go

Get me that sensory overload

Got me got me love

Got me love

Got me love sick

Got me got me love

Got me love

You got me love sick

I panted lightly as I ran from the stage, the ten minute break starting. I tossed the mike to the waiting stagehand and made my way to my dressing room to change. I popped in quickly, stepping out of my clothes, and into the cute little white, short skirted, corset topped, dress. I pulled on my knee high socks and doc martens, almost blurring as I sat in my vanity chair mirror to touch up my makeup.

Over my shoulder, in the reflection, I could see the rest of the room, most importantly the leather sofa. She was curled up on a cushion, fast asleep thankfully, covered with her blanket and holding the little stuffed animal she retrieved from her backpack tightly. Her long curly hair covered much of her torso, though I tied it back this morning. Her hair never stays put, no matter how hard either of us try. I stand, done and my break almost over, chugging from a bottle of water as I crouch beside the couch, kissing her forehead and exiting the room quietly.

I nodded, listening to the instructions from the stage hand as we zoomed under the stage on a little cart thing, so I could enter from beneath it, playing piano for my final song of the night. I sat on the bench and it started to rise up through the floor as I played the opening keys, and started to sing.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most

And I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

**Okay lets see... 3rd chapter in a row, aren't you proud? :) I'm kind of sad that many of you will not see this until i post a new chapter, not a rewrite, like a BRAND SPANKIN NEW one haha :P Hmm... I'm still typing, hopefully each update will be longer than the last -crosses fingers- I want you all to review if you haven't already ^^ Let me know thoughts of... well everything! songs, events, foretelling... :) Love from the author, Tiffany**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :( But on a happy note, yet another chapter! :D**

EPOV

She. Was. Playing. PIANO. I think I would have had a heart attack, if I were alive. Those songs… she put her heart and soul into them. I heard the emotion in her voice, her expression as she sang everything. Of course her mind was still mute, but I could still read her pretty well.

She was comfortable onstage. Moving in rhythm, I was enraptured by her. She exuded confidence in every aspect and when that dress appeared, along with her fingers on those keys, it took all of the strength in me to not go to her. The lyrics… I couldn't help but wonder… were they about me? …. We all left in a daze after the lights came back on, gathering outside by the car and looking pretty much into space. All vocalizing and thinking almost the exact same thing until Jasper focused on something that made me gasp aloud.

The musicians, the band behind her specifically, were mostly men on the instruments, and as I look through his eyes I realized something. The men were all vampires. Golden-eyed, pale, musical vampires, in a band led by my past love. I was astounded. Were they vampires before they met her? How long have they known her? My brain just wouldn't stop the questions, and the echoing as he told everyone else what he noticed. Alice started scanning the future automatically, but saw nothing immediate so eventually we all packed into the car and headed for home.

I was antsy all through the night, thinking of Bella and what her life has been like. Obviously my plan worked, for which I was thankful, but not at all the way I desired. She did move on from me, but was now in the midst of what seemed to be another clan of vampires. I asked Jasper to relax me with his power and he complied, putting me into a daze, similar to sleep. From downstairs I could hear both Alice and Esme on computers, the clicking of the keys seeming to echo through the house.

As I drifted away, I watched both of their minds as they started to see photos, of behind the scenes of movies, recording music, onstage, photo shoots, magazines, runways, red carpets, and many more. A few images surprised me, however and one in particular made Esme speechless. She made it larger and brought it to the rest of the family so they could see. The caption was "Bella and her daughter, Destiny behind the scenes of her new video for her single, Breakaway" and it was Bella and a small child, lying amongst some wild flowers, playing and frolicking about.

I knew it was her child, for she had the startling chocolate brown orbs her mother once did, and the family all but exploded downstairs with shock.

**Umm yesss ^^ I am mean, I know but... more updating is fun for everyone, yes? Starting to see plot differences? Anyone? ...Let me know :P I NEED FEEDBACK! :) I am happy with how its going so far so yea :P On To The Next, Tiffany**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly nothings mine... Except for Destiny and the new characters about to make an apearance :) Carry on...**

BPOV

I chuckled as I rolled over; halfway awake to see my baby snuggled against the pillows, still sleeping. I crept out of bed slowly, careful not to wake her as I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day: shower, dress, do my hair and makeup, etc.

Walking down the stairs I see I am the first one up, as usual, so I go towards the kitchen, opening curtains and windows as I go, letting in the early morning sun and cool breeze. I pull open the fridge and pull out the ingredients I'll need, plenty since the whole family is here.

Eventually I look up to see a sleepy, still pajama-clad Destiny walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes as she holds her little animal by a leg. She climbs into a bar stool in front of me and I fill a cup of orange juice, handing it to her as I pass by, putting the now cooked food on the dinner table.

Slowly they filter down, more than likely the men woken by the smell of food and then waking their women to go eat. Destiny and I eat at the counter as the family fills the room behind us, all finally awake and chatting, laughing away. She finishes and runs upstairs to dress, knowing what we have to do for the day already, and I go to tell the family, standing at the head of the table with my hands wrapped around the top of the chair.

"We're probably going to go into town, visit some friends today. I know she hasn't felt well so I'm going to help her out while Destiny plays with the kids, okay?" The majority nod, still focused on the food, while Genevieve gets up to follow me, knowing I want to talk.

Genevieve… oh how do I even begin? She's been my mother figure since the age of five or six, since she and Jesse took me into their home. They did so with every one of my siblings, taking them out of bad environments and bringing them into good ones. It's pretty commonly practiced, all except for one thing. They took in and adopted seven kids and raised them, because they couldn't have kids themselves.

Through these adoptions, I have a sister named Stephenie and a brother named Mitch, who are together and have a son named Nicholas. A sister named Samantha and a brother named Samuel, who also happen to be a couple. And finally a brother named Alexander and a sister named Allison.

She follows me up the stairs all the way to my room, where Destiny is packing a small duffel bag with a change of clothes and various toys. I hand her a few movies, just in case, and tell her to run and grab a blanket and pillow from her room.

Genevieve and I quickly discuss how the concert went last night, and a few other things, how I need to have band practice tonight, and that I need to show her my new recordings, and a few songs I've written. She owns a pretty well-known record label, which many artists and bands are signed under, including myself.

I grab Des's bag and one of my own, hauling them downstairs into the garage to pop them in the trunk of my Mustang. She climbs in behind me and buckles into her car seat I open the door and zoom out, heading down the long driveway, on my way into town.

You might be wondering, why couldn't these adoptive parents of mine reproduce? To put it quite blatantly, they're vampires.

**:D Sooooo... what'd you think? Please review... it makes me sad so see all that traffic but not one leaves a comment for me :( I'm still typing up rewrites... I think the story's coming along nicely... Don't you? :P Until the Next Chapter... Tiffany**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of the Twilight Saga. It is all Stephenie Meyer's, except for Jesse and Destiny. At least they are mine. Read on...**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I wonder who and I wonder why. I wanted her to move on, but where is the girl's father? Did he run off after he discovered she was pregnant? I walked into Carlisle's study and asked how old the little girl probably was. He thought to me, "I don't really know since I don't have a visual. But from what you all have said leaves me to believe that the girl is between the ages of three and six years old." I nodded and thanked him, then turned on my heel and walked briskly out of the room. Thinking about what Carlisle told me, I realized something. Up to six years old? And at least three? Had she been seeing someone else before me, or even worse, while I was with her? I started having something that felt similar to a panic attack until I felt a wave of calm surround me. I stood up off the floor and thanked Jasper quietly. He nodded and turned back to the television. My whole family knows about Bella now, of course, but Rosalie could care less. Alice had told them of her vision so they knew about that, too. As I lowered myself to the sofa, all of my adoptive siblings turned to look at me. I realized that they were wondering about my reaction to the news on Bella. I shook my head and said, "Not now." I turned to the television and so did everyone else. It was on a music channel with interviews of famous singers, bands, and their homes.** (Hehehehe, They're watching Cribs )**

The show began at a huge house in the middle of the forest. As the camera approached the door, it saw Bella and Destiny playing on a wooden swing. Destiny sitting on it and Bella pushing her, both laughing. The camera entered the house and began the tour with Bella and Destiny leading. The house itself looked a lot like our house in Forks, only styled in Bella's taste. Everyone noticed that detail. It finished the first floor and went up a grand staircase to the second. This home was extremely large. The first bedroom was Destiny's. A bed with a canopy. A mural on the wall. As I focused in on the mural, I realized that I recognized the painting. It was of our meadow. But the camera turned. Stuffed animals and books were spread out over the room. The color scheme was chocolate brown, mint green, and sky blue. Destiny remained in there when the camera left and crossed the hallway into another bedroom. Bella's.

The colors were black, gold, and midnight blue. A wrought iron canopy bed. Many, many books and cds. A black leather couch. A music player that was fairly large and expensive looking. A flat-screen tv on the wall. It was almost a twin to my old room. I noticed photographs on a big mirror next to the expansive closet. They left the room before I could get a closer look and looked at the rest of the house. Five more bedrooms, a library, an art studio, and now outside. A partially indoor pool, a basketball court, and an enormous yard. While I was watching, the program ended, and I growled in frustration at it. On the credits, I caught the name of the town, Minneapolis, Minnesota. "Gotcha." Emmett said excitedly.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, Another update!? Well I thought I should give you a couple of smaller chapters since I haven't posted any long ones lately. So, tell me what you think in a review, I appreciate those. Bye (For Now...) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Only owning Bella's band, Destiny, and the plotline… nothing Twilight or musical related :(**

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I watched my family blur around the house, packing necessities so they could go to her immediately. I, however, stewed in my own thoughts. Had she had that child before Forks? There was no date on the photo, so it could have been at any time. I sighed, rubbing my face slowly, frustrated. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed that we had finally found her; I am just so confused as to how her life has gotten to this point.

She was an international rock/pop star it seems, her band is made up of vampires, and she is a mother. My head is spinning; if I were human I would have emptied the contents of my stomach several times by now. Alice has been laying music of hers for a while now, and has realized she was a fan of hers this whole time, able to sing along to most of them.

My heart stung at this fact, and Bella's voice wove its way into my thoughts, singing of a young love.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I heaved a sigh as Emmett yelled from the garage, telling me to come out and get into a car. I honestly didn't want to go to her. She moved on from me and had a kid for god's sake, and of course I remembered the final words we exchanged, causing me to cringe. Hauling me from my seat, Emmett just decided to drag me to his Jeep, throwing me in back so we could depart.

As the vehicle moved I stared out of the window, lost in thought, just like before. She probably forgot about me, just like I planned, and another man discovered her, and fell for her, hard, just like I did. I felt a hand on my knee, looking up I discovered it was Esme, who was watching me, in a maternal, worried way.

She could tell I was nervous, that much was clear, she was excited as well as nervous. The way she saw it she was going to get her daughter, whom I had forced her to leave behind those years ago. I forced a weak smile for her then turned back to the window, blocking out their words and thoughts, all of one subject: Bella.

**A/N: I'm finally here lol :) Typing up the next chappie as I finish this up... Hmmm... Not much to say really... They found her, they're trying to go to her... But somethin they didn't really think about... Since it IS Bella... What will hapen when they get to her property and all the vampires are there with the goal of protecting her? Hmmmm... ;) Until the Next Chapter... Tiffany**


	8. Author's Note

**ATTENTION!**

**This is an author's note chapter, and there was an announcement, but it is unimportant now :) Continue to the next chapter my loves!**

**Tiffany**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Do NOT read below! Go back and start at chapter one! I changed a lot! But yes, starting last night I've been rewriting and posting I bet you're proud haha ^^. Let's see… No I am not dead, not dropped off the face of the earth :P. the only thing that makes me sad is that none of the rewrites popped up in your inboxes…. So I'll talk to you at the bottom :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bella's family, Bella's kid, and the idea for this story. No music or anything Twilight-related is mine, read on!**

EPOV

I sighed, we'd been travelling all day, since, of course, Astoria, Oregon, is not beside Minnesota. My family does tend to drive faster, so we got there a lot sooner than any humans would have. Jasper, then Emmett, passed an "Entering Minneapolis" sign, now turning straight north, because that's where the forests are.

They drove for a while longer, deep in the forests, until we eventually got out to search for the scent of vampires, otherwise we would be unable to find it. Eventually Carlisle found a faint scent so we ran back to the cars, speeding into that direction. Finally we pull up to the large gate that we saw on the television. Everyone around me started to get nervous. They never really thought out a plan, only to come here, but what if she wouldn't let them see her?

They all fidgeted nervously as we drove away, finding a place to pull off the road and out of sight in the trees. Everyone climbed out and went back to the gate, talking quietly and trying to come up with a quick plan. They pretty much decided just to scale the fence and knock at the door, and come what may. They all agreed and Rosalie pulled me along as they jumped the fence. We walked up the winding driveway, paved and a black, old-fashioned light posts around it.

Eventually the narrow, winding road opened up, showing a large green lawn of manicured grass and the road went in a circle in front of the house itself. The house… it did look similar to ours, but now that I look at it in person… its very different. It's modern, but looks kind of historic, the same square, proportionate, but massive. A large patio wraps around the front, a few wooden porch swings on it. It was evident a child was here, there were some toys scattered about, a few figurine farm animals on the floor of the porch, a wagon near the tire swing, with a doll on it.

After the road circled in front of the house, it branched off and disappeared behind it, I suppose to a garage. As my family and I approached the home, faint whispers, laughter and music could be heard resonating from it. Esme knocked, but no one ever came to the door so she tried the handle, it swung open easily, giving us access to what is now Bella's home.

Inside we stepped, looking about nervously, the floor plan open and airy. From what was in view, there was a few steps down to a sunken living area, a large sectional sofa, window seats in front of the large bay window that opened, because one was slightly ajar, showing some toys inside. A large television and some photos filled the rest of the space. Making it simple, but comfortable.

The kitchen was right beside it, and was rather large in size, a big island in the middle and all stainless steel appliances. Several chairs were pushed out but it seemed deserted. I breathed deeply and the space simply was bathed in Bella's scent, as well as many others. The lights were mostly off, being the wide windows were open and the curtains pushed away. The curtains swayed in the breeze. There was a large staircase to the left, one half leading u and the other down. We all headed up and slowly spread out to explore.

Destiny's room was just how it looked on the television. Mint green, Sky blue, and chocolate brown, with a canopy bed off to one side. There was a fish tank built into the wall, through which you could see another room. There were several posters on the wall, Disney movies I recognized, as well as some music. There were toys here and there, and I realized that the window seat in here as well functioned as a toy box. There was a wooden barn on the floor, housing more of the animals like the ones outside. At the foot of the bed sat a few well-worn stuffed animals but what intrigued me most were a couple of things: one a child sized acoustic guitar on a stand, two a small electric keyboard, and three, the mural on the far wall, the one of our meadow by the looks of it.

I walked closer, reaching out to touch the wall. I could feel brushstrokes; someone had painstakingly painted this on the wall, perfectly. I looked for a long moment, and then on the far right corner of the wall I found a signature: Isabella Masen.

I turned, realizing I could go to her room, and found it immediately, across the hallway. I stepped into it, bathed by her scent as I surveyed the settings. Immediately I was drawn to a corner with a large mirror, almost from floor to ceiling, probably about seven feet wide, the one where the edges were covered in photos. At the very edges were older ones, Bella as a child, but I could see only ones with her and Charlie, and ones with this other couple. Some as she got older, with a large group of other kids. Suddenly the scenery changed and her hair was black, she was onstage in several shots, behind some drums. I stared at these pictures, she could be no older than thirteen, impossible. There were teenage boys in front of her, one being a vampire boy she was onstage with last night. As I stared at the photos I realized I recognized them as a whole, this was the early line-up for the band Metro Station. My eyes went wide at this realization, and I looked back at the childhood photos. The boys in the pictures, the human, children boys, were onstage last night, those were the vampires.

My eyes automatically looked to the other pictures; I watched her age to a teenager, then get to the point where she moved to Forks. There were pictures of our friends and I gaped as I saw the ones I had taken from her, the ones of myself that I hid under the floorboards of her room. Then a big gap happened, and the next picture I saw was her sitting hand in hand with Angela Weber, looking pregnant, on the edge of a stage, I pulled it off the mirror to stare at it, turning it over to see her handwriting.

**March 2008, 6 Months Along, Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, NYC**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! And a few things to say/ask: How do you like the rewrite? The events? I'm NOT going along with the timeline of the original books, so the year Twilight and the beginning of New Moon happened is in 2007, not 2005, sorry if it's confusing. That means it is currently 2011 in the story above. :P hmmm… That high school in the end… You've all seen Fame, right? ;) –thinks some more-**

**I have a story rec for you all to tie you over until the next update. Her name is Jessi and she is my best friend in the whole world. Her Fanfic name is NinjaVampireEmoKid. The story itself is called Solar and Lunar and she recently started it up again, so I say go "Show her the love" :D OHHH plus, its co-written with me so I know you'll like it ;). Until the next chapter, Tiffany**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot twist and the new characters, such as 'Destiny' and the new ones you may find below. The other characters, like the Cullens, and even Bella. and the MUSIC are NOT MINE. I REPEAT. NOT MINE. READ ON! :D**

**A/N: ERMAIGERD! She's back. Well yes. Here I am. :) And directly below this is a new chappie. :o Oh how shocked I bet you are. I know I would be. Tiffany and her promising of chappies, and then nothing ever happens. Shame on her. Maybe if she got some reviews telling her to update more… -hint, hint, wink, wink- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I felt a touch to my shoulder and I turned to my right, into the eyes of my sister, Alice. She sighed. "You okay?" I nodded and replaced the photo carefully, realizing that if I did that she may see a difference, and realize something was amiss. I continued looking through the photos. Some of these just didn't make sense. Especially with how young she looked. I was very mindful on just how much I desired to rip a few of these off of their places on the mirror. Just to see if she continued to have that habit writing names, dates, and places on them. She seemed… even younger than she was in Forks, onstage in a few photos with those same vampires in her band but they were human, and younger as well… Was that right?

Before I could examine or scrutinize any further, I stepped away and sighed. What was I doing? I left her behind. I shouldn't care. I turned my back to her wall of history and watched Jasper and Alice converse by the foot of the bed. Her phone buzzed near silently and she pulled it out, glanced at the screen and nodded. She looked up at me with wide eyes just as a small gasp was heard and we all turned quickly towards the door, just to see a small boy disappear.

We all quickly walked after him, but it was too late, he seemed to have vanished within the house. We found the rest of the family in the foyer. "No sign of anyone outside, or on the main floor." Emmett says quietly while looking out the window. Jasper looks over the family. "There was a small boy… He saw us, and was frightened… We didn't get a good look at him, before he just ran… and we haven't seen him since. I think he ran downstairs. Y'all haven't seen him?" Rosalie and Esme just shook their heads and Carlisle frowned then spoke. "You realize they could be alerted of our presence now… if he was able to get to wherever they are…"

Alice nods and sighs. "I see no reading yet… but yes, that's probably what happened… if they weren't alerted already." Jasper looks up finally. "Remember we don't know what gifts they have." I grimace and look at the ground. "They could have already known about our coming or our presence… which is why we can't hear them, or find them." Esme stretches and surveys us all, then tilts her head to the side, as if listening to something far away. She waves her arms, trying to get the groups attention, then silences us. She strangely points down, when I hear it. The noise of a slow steady beat, then guitars and a drum, seemingly emanating from the basement. We all stealthily walk towards the staircase and Carlisle looks at us all, asking us silently if we'd been here, we all answer him silently in some way with a no as we slowly descend the stairs, deeper, and deeper into the ground. The noise gets louder but the stairs never seem to end, though luckily they are nearly triple wide.

Eventually the light from the recessed light dims and the stairs and the bottoms widen even further and disappears into actual floor that slowly slopes downward. My family seems to freeze and stop breathing for a moment as they realize the music is truly coming from the room directly in front of them. They slowly step downward and inhale almost all at once as my gaze as well as their gazes, through their minds, see what is before me.

It was a pretty large room, for being a basement. It seemed to be double the size of the house. It mimicked an arena, in that there were bowl type stands and it sloped down to a stage. But it really didn't matter. On the rather large stage was the band itself. And from this proximity you could clearly tell they were vampires. Either they were so focused on what they were doing, or they didn't care what they were doing I couldn't tell. Their minds were on the instruments in front of them. A bass guitar for one, an electric guitar for other, and drums for the final one.

A room branched off of each wing of the stage, the left side showing a large rec room, and the right showing a dressing room of sorts, with large lighted mirrors. The back wall behind them showed a floor to ceiling music collection with ladders attached to them, and sparsely thrown music awards into the mix. A small raised platform held the drums and drummer, but a bit to the side of the band was another rack of instruments, all different types of guitars, and even some other stringed instruments and brass and wind instruments. Opposite the instrument case/holder/rack/tree thing is a random thing. A chess set is on the wooden floor, the pieces all in place, and a box holding a few, looking mid game, only abandoned.

Whatever song, or set they were in the middle of ended and near silence happened. Noise happened, from the rooms in the back, sounding like laughing and a television. One of the vampires looked toward us as Rosalie and Alice stepped a bit closer, sneered, and looked back to their own group. Jasper's eyes widened and he stepped forward to shield his wife. Carlisle sunk into a seat and murmured, "It's to be expected son… We're in their home… We're lucky that it was just that." "Esme nods and then sighs, "It seems like they already knew we were coming… or they would have all been out here by now… Protecting their territory." Emmett nods as we all settle into seats near midway into the room, close to the middle of the aisle.

I look back up to realize that the stage is deserted. Frowning, I lift my chin to the stage, gesturing that way to Emmett, who is watching me. He raises his eyebrow and looks that way anyway, then looks around to see if he can spot where they went. I gesture again, this time with the top of my head to the back of the stage, towards the rec room. He nods, and then crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back in his seat, seemingly at ease.

The same three wander back out, take up their respective instruments again, but don't begin to play, instead one tunes, and the other two talk aimlessly. … Then she walks out. Bella, in a sun dress and barefoot, hair wavy and black, very long down her back, walks to the three in the middle of the stage. Clutched in her hand is a cell phone and a water bottle. Slowly a trickle of a few more people happens, two more women, one human, and the other seemingly human as well. They cross the stage and sit crosslegged near the instrument storage.

Something very interesting happens…. Two small children exit the room, hand in hand, and go to the chess board. The girl lays on her stomach, and crosses her ankles in the air, and the boy sits crosslegged, with his hand on his knee, and they begin to play. Chess mind you. She takes a bite out of the apple that she has and makes a move, and grins toothily at him, and he heaves a sigh, and makes a move back. She is obviously Destiny, and he is the boy from earlier… but who is he?

My gaze recrosses the stage back to Bella, who was also watching the exchange happen between the pair, she smiles and then shakes her head. She looks over her shoulder at the group when they start to play a song and then takes a step forward to a mircrophone as three final people exit the room. Another girl, human as well, that joins the two by the instruments. And then an older pair, much like Carlisle and Esme, vampires. And they look directly at us, as Bella starts to sing.

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Til I woke up**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine**

**Crashing from the high**

**Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm letting go tonight**

**I'm wide awake**

**A/N: BOO! A semi cliffie :c I know. I'm horrible. But, more reviews = less cliffies so… Get to it? :) I typed this pretty fast my lovies. I had lots of inspiration and a little help from my bestie Jessi… Wow that rhymed a little :o Until the next update… Tiffany xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING OWNED BY ME EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT TWIST AND THE NEW CHARACTERS! ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MUSIC NOT MINE! Read on :)**

**A/N: Hello there. Another update. Surprised? Me too. I'm feeling very inspired though, so I thought I'd roll with it. Here goes. OHHH BTW. For anyone who didn't understand. The last chappie was EPOV. Sorry for not putting it at the top. :( On with the content.**

**BPOV**

As the final chords ended I stepped back from the mic stand and took a drink from the water bottle, glancing over at Nicholas and Destiny, focusing on their game as if it was the most important thing in the world. I chuckled quietly and Alex joined in as he realized what I was laughing at. I looked to our left at the girls laying and sitting on the floor, clustered around a magazine as if it was a normal happening, I knew better. Emmeline happened to glance up at me and I nodded, she looked back down and I turned around to face the guys.

Mitch, Toby, and Alex all watched me, with wary expressions hidden poorly. And it wasn't difficult to see why. With the Cullens seated up further in our basement, there wasn't much we could do that they couldn't see or hear. I looked further right at the two kids, and then at the two people I knew as my parents: Genevieve and Leonardo. They were blatantly staring at the Cullens. Though I couldn't tell if it was a curious stare or a menacing one from where I was standing, though I'm sure from where they were sitting it could be taken as either one.

I barely stifled a smirk, though Alexander growled quietly at me. I just grinned bigger at him, my back to where they were sitting. He rolled his eyes after Mitchell realized what I was doing and shook his head, grinning as well. I switched my look to an innocent one and he sighed, seemingly giving up, and turning a different direction.

By this time Em, Samantha, and Abby had gotten up and stood where we were standing, Em just beside me. I turned to her and grimaced. She nodded and leaned her temple to mine. Though I should have been expecting it, it still somewhat surprised me. I looked up in time to see both Carlisle's and his eye's widen in some form of recognition. They were still watching my parents. Took them long enough. They've known them for quite a while, by reputation anyway. Mama began and ran a music producing company and studio back home and Dad had a church where we grew up, was a pastor our whole lives. Strange for a vampire? Not for him at least.

… Wait. Did I just admit to being raised by vampires? I think I did. Surprise. We all were, really. Every single person on this stage was raised by that couple, starting at some small age in their lives. I was the last one to be adopted, I was also the youngest, and the one to come from the most… difficult background. I swallowed and turned to look at Destiny and Nicholas. They would never know hardship… Being raised in the spotlight like this, in a family of money, in eternal happiness… This is what I wanted for my child.

What they (the Cullen's) didn't realize yet, is exactly who my family was… they had to figure out that one for themselves. Sadly it was kind of obvious… in my mothers looks… and in certain photographs of children that were absent from this gathering… but they didn't seem to be catching on… which was very good for us.

After about another… moment of us standing in the middle, I realized how either suspicious or… special we looked, just standing here. Doing nothing. I sighed and draped an arm over Emmeline's shoulders. "What are we going to do with them?" She just chuckled and looked over at the kids, very focused in their game, as if encased in their own little bubble. "I think she's winning though, might have to give him a few more pointers before their next game." I focused on the pieces and laughed. She was right. I looked back at her. "If Des wins he might rage quit and not want to play chess for a while. I know your son." Mitch smirks. "You're on." "Twenty?" "I was thinking fifty." We bump knuckles and Em just shakes her head at our exchange, we turn just in time to see Leo and Genevieve reach the end of the stage and gracefully jump off, heading towards the Cullens without pause.

I hear the girls intake breath behind me, as we watch our parents approach them. They sound nervous, though I don't really know why. If anything were to happen I'm pretty confident that our family can defend ourselves. Its been done before. I shake my head to clear the memories a little and focus as the Cullens stand, first Esme and Carlisle and then the children. They look so different then when I last saw them… almost tired and worn, but still they haven't aged at all… I feel His gaze upon me and I transfer mine to Leo again, just as he reaches Carlisle.

"Hello. I am Leonardo and this is Genevieve. We saw your coming yesterday, and it's a good thing we did too, otherwise you could have been mistaken for enemies. Our family as I'm sure you can see is up there." He gestures to us kind of vaguely. By this time Destiny laughs, moves a piece and then looks up at Nicholas. "Check. Mate." He gasps and stares at the board in disbelief and then stands up, one of his feet catch on the board, flipping it, and stomps off. Both Destiny and I erupt in laughter, most likely interrupting whatever introductions the Cullens have started, causing them all to look at me. I turn, with my hands on my hips, looking at Mitch, shaking my head as he sighs and pulls out the money and offers it to me. I take it and tuck it into the iPhone case, looking back to see Destiny walking over since the game is over. I pick her up once she is beside me and set her on my hip. She leans into me and I smooth her curls, she smiles. "Good game?" She nods and chuckles. Slowly the Cullen's attention gets diverted back to Leo and Gen.

Now it's her turn to speak. "Our children are fully grown, and as you can see some have started families of their own. Their names are Mitchell, Emmeline, Samantha, Tobias, Abigail, Alexander, Isabella, and the little ones are Destiny and Nicholas." She didn't seem to single any of us out, though we were all looking their way by this time, and Nick was standing by his father, holding his mother's hand. "We also have two more children, but they are more apart from the family then these ones are. They usually stick to travelling and being… rather rambunctious, those two. Their names are Prudence and William." Destiny leaned even closer to me and I kissed her forehead, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Alex stilled me with a hand to my lower back. "Relax Bells. We got this." I shrugged and looked back at him for a split second. "It's not them I'm worried about." He raised his eyebrow and I glanced down at Des and back at him. He just raised his eyebrows further and I stepped closer to him. He moved to where our arms were brushing and I let the walls between our minds down, but put a protective wall around his simultaneously, so a certain someone couldn't see or hear anything going on. "Explain fast." "I'm worried about what stress like this would do to her. Them showing up like this. You remember the last time vampires showed up uninvited? It scared the hell out of her. All because of what happened when she was younger. And it downright pisses me off." ... "What about it being them?" "What about it?" "Them being in your past and all… it doesn't affect you?" "Do I seem affected? …" "Not really I guess, but you do tend to store a lot of emotions inside… while I'm in your head I COULD do some poking around…" At this point I elbowed him in the ribs to break the temporary connection and closed my mind. Causing him to chuckle audibly but know that the conversation was over. Usually it (It being converse mentally) was easier to do if I was touching someone, which is why he knew to move closer, but I still had to remember to close the connection, which I did. Always on top notch guard with strange vampires around.

I hear them talking abit more, Carlisle explaining how their family came to be, and I watch Genevieve watch him silently… almost wanting to cut him off and question, and demand things of him. Answers to questions to which I can only begin to think of… She has only told the family the gist of her story. The only people that know the entirety are her, herself, Leo, and me. I sigh, wondering if that will get brought up on this visit. Probably. Since my undoubted demise will happen as well. I look down at Destiny, who is watching the exchange as well. If only she knew. I've told her as much as I can. How I loved her father. And his family as my own. But it just wasn't meant to be for us to be together. But just before we went our separate ways a delightful thing happened. I became pregnant with her. I hugged her tightly to me, and I felt her arms do the same back. She never had to know that was her other side of her family. And as long as I kept my mouth shut, and they stayed blind of knowledge they would never have to know.

Leave it to Esme of course, to ask how our family was formed. Our parents both chuckled. "That's quite a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" She nods and they both walk past them, heading upstairs, undoubtedly to the library, where most of the heirlooms and the 'timeline' of our family was kept. Esme followed close behind, as did Carlisle, and then slowly the rest of their family. But then they stopped, as Gen paused on the stairs. "You all coming?" I sighed and nodded. "Be up in a minute." She nodded back and disappeared up the stairs.

Sam stretched as she turned back to face us. "They really aren't gonna address the fact that they know you? What a bunch of low lives." I shook my head at her. "For one it's past tense, and two I doubt they want to draw attention to it right now. For all they know it might start a fight." I switch Destiny to my other hip and walk to the end of the stage, easily crouching and then hopping off, landing on the balls of my feet. I turn back as I start the long climb after them. "Well c'mon. They really can't explain everything without us." Some of them sighed exasperatedly, and others just rolled their eyes. The only one who even seemed willing was little Nicholas who just walked to the end of the stage to me and hopped off, taking my hand. We walked to the steps and I heard grumbling, but I ignored it. I knew I'd have to face what was upstairs eventually anyway, and I wanted my family there for it. I could hear them talking, and I knew they hadn't gotten there. By the sounds of it they were loitering in the living room, waiting for us.

As I reached the landing, all heads turned towards me. Destiny pressed her face into my shoulder and I spared a glance at her. She was fine, she just didn't like the stares. I looked up again just in time to see Genevieve smile and walk to the staircase leading upwards as more of her children appeared. She walked in front of window and that's when it happened. The barely there, dim light, shielded by clouds, caught her hair and made the bronze stand out, and both Carlisle and Edward gasped. Finally. Maybe they seemed like they had some intelligence and memory left after all. Genevieve slowly turned back around at the sound, her hair still that bronze color, and their faces still wore that shocked/surprised expression. Oh boy, they're in for it now.

**A/N: OH NO! SHE DID IT AGAIN! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! ;D Well yes. But I updated quickly, yes? So more reviews, like on the last chappie, and I'll update quick too? I think on the next chapter I'll try to put more of their history… and what the 'new family' looks like and such. Let me know if you'd like that? :) xoxo Tiffany**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the new family, and the plot twists, however many there may be. I DO NOT OWN any original characters or any music, or famous people or events you may see in the chapter. Read on. :)**

Genevieve Point Of View ~ Chicago, Illinois ~Summer of 1918 ~ Ten Years Of Age

I sighed as I woke up, looking up at the ceiling. I suppose I couldn't put it off anymore. I'd have to go visit them today. Father already passed away and it was only a matter of time before mother… or even my brother did as well. I sat up in my bed, and looked out at the quickly approaching dawn. It just wasn't fair. They all got sick just before my birthday, and we didn't even get to celebrate it before they fell deathly ill. I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them close.

A child like me shouldn't be having such grown thoughts like these. Yet here I am. Forced to grow up because I was faced with the impending gloom of becoming an orphan. A few tears escaped and I quickly wiped them away as the woman that owned the halfway house, Amelia, the same one that had been looking after me, came up the stairs to my room. She opened the door. "Genevieve? Oh you're awake. Good. Get dressed and come down to help with breakfast. The postman came round with news last night. Said that your mother was awake and talking. Asked for you. Thing is it may have been old news, he said the doctors gave him the note to give out yesterday, but his brother, the normal postman fell ill and he couldn't bring the post around. We'll leave as soon as breakfast is over." I nodded vigorously and she closed the door, descending the stairs quickly.

A bit later we were seated in her horse and buggy, a doll in my lap, my heart somewhere around my feet. If mama was asking for me, she was probably near her end. It had only been a week since my last visit, and her doctor said that I shouldn't visit too often, in fear of me catching the influenza as well. As I teared up, my gaze turned to the doll she made me, laying across my lap. As I fingered the soft yarn hair I sighed. Mama wouldn't want me sad. She would want me to be thankful that I hadn't fallen sick. I carefully dried the tears with my fingertips and looked to my right, out the gap where the window was. We were nearly to the hospital already. I cleared my head as no not let mama catch on that I was worried about her. Though I wasn't sure about my brother's wellbeing, or grasp on reality. Amelia, the house woman, said that there was no report on him.

The buggy came to a sudden stop, and I stepped out after her. We went inside the building and very quickly you could sense the desolate and hopeless atmosphere. A nurse standing just inside handed us cloth face masks to tie over our nose and mouths. Amelia did hers first and then helped me with mine. I clutched the doll close to me as we followed the nurse down the hall, and Amelia explained who I was. They talked, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I saw through several doors… I pretty much saw death. Dead people, or people close to death. People deteriorating, coughing, feverish. In comas. You name it, they were filling the beds of the hospital. I felt a hand take mine and I looked up to see Amelia, saddened eyes, for a reason I don't know. She pulled my hand until I was in step beside her again.

"Genevieve. Your family is in this large room here. The nurse said that they had to be moved from the smaller room once your father passed, which I don't think is true. The small rooms are meant for families, and it's still a family. Given it's your mother and brother after all." She paused in front of a doorway. "I'll be in these seats here. You yell if anything happens, alright?" I nod and fix my dress, and then push the curtain in the doorway aside, to go see them, for what I know may be the last time.

Avoiding the many beds and faces in the room, I look telltale signs of my family, their hair familiar hair. Realizing that I can't find her, I ask a nurse. "Can you tell me where Elizabeth and Edward Masen are, please? " She pauses as she wipes a man's brow. "Masens?" "Yes ma'am." "I believe they died overnight. First her then the son. The influenza wiped out the whole family if I heard correctly. Real shame." I stood speechless, tears dewed in my eyes and running down my cheeks. The nurse finally turned, realizing that I was quiet. "Ma'am… Oh… You're young… You didn't say who you were sweetie, why were you looking for them anyway, were you a relative?" I just whimper in response… and then shake… "I was…her daughter." She gasps, almost clasping her hand to her mouth, then realizing where she is as she goes pale. "Oh my… is there anyone with you sweetie?" I nod blankly as I point towards the door and slowly shuffle towards where there are two beds empty in the room, the only two in the room in fact.

She almost runs out, no doubtedly to tell and retrieve Amelia as I sit on one of the beds. This was where one of them laid their final days. Either Edward, my dear brother, or Elizabeth, my mother … I finally broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably as I curled up in a ball on the bed. I touched the pillow and I heard the crinkle of paper. I lifted it and pulled out a small piece, barely the size of my hand. I recognized my mother's handwriting.

**I love you my son and daughter. Live on for me.**

I hid it quickly, underneath my dolls dress and rebuttoned it so it would stay in place. I looked about and stifled a whimper when I recognized Edward's baseball mitt, just lying on the floor under his bed. He must've had it with him when they were admitted, because when they came we all thought they weren't very sick. I stood up and grabbed it just as Amelia and the nurse reappeared, Amelia's face ashen and tear stained, the nurse looking shell shocked. Amelia simply takes my hand and we leave the dark place, now holding only death and despair for me as well.

Sometime later finds me on the porch swing at Amelia's Boarding Home, fingering the soft leather of Edward's mitt, remembering when Father bought it for him. It was before a White Sox game… and Father told him that he wanted to catch a ball. I remember Mother just laughed and laughed at him before we left. How Edward ran and dove for every ball that went towards the stands, and eventually actually caught one. And the surprised look on Mother's face as Edward walked home proudly with it, and Father had me on his shoulders, bouncing me every once in a while, making me laugh.

A breeze picks up my hair and I look up to it. Mourning is eminent I suppose, but death is as well. Mother said to live on in her note, and since Edward's not here to do it, I shall do it for both of them, and for Father as well. Eventually I'll go home and get some belongings, like more clothing, and a trunk will be needed I know. Maybe some books. And I'll probably go to live at the orphanage. I know I can't live at Amelia's forever, though she's a nice enough person, there's really not enough room for me here. The swing continues to move slowly as I look out off the porch quietly. So much for me to know, and think about. I suppose I should go to the Masen house tomorrow, and get my things from my room… and maybe a necklace of mothers. Just so I have a thing of each of my family to remember them by… And maybe Father's bible… I nod. Nothing too valuable. Nothing that would be noticed that would be missing. The sun sets in the distance and I rise to go to supper. Soon I probably wouldn't even have this freedom. I hear orphanage life isn't all that pleasant.

I pull my trunk to the bed assigned to me and sit on it. To my right sits cross-legged a blonde girl on a bed, and to my left a book case with a small window over it. "Hello there, what's your name?" Genevieve, what's yours?" "Nellie." "So how come you're here? My parents were killed in a steamboat accident." … "My parents and older brother died of the Spanish influenza." I slowly pushed my trunk to the foot of my bed and then fixed my bow in my hair, at the base of my neck. She frowns. "When did it happen?" "About a week ago now… Yes, I think. The funeral was three days ago." She frowns even more, then shakes her head, causing her braids to shake. "I'm sorry Genev… Can I call you Gen?" I chuckle, for the first time in a long while. "Yea, I know it's a strange name to say at first." We both smile and she moves to sit on my bed. She was ten, like me, and she'd been here for about three months. Apparently some of the kids here got sick, which is why it was pretty empty, but I didn't mind it. There were a few kids, but it wasn't crowded. She said there were chores but I didn't mind that. There was a girls dorm room, which we were in, and there was a boys dorm, across from ours. All of the girl's beds were in one room, and I'm sure it was the same dor the boys. I didn't mind that either. Maybe because most of them weren't occupied at the moment, I wasn't sure. She went to a trunk eventually and pulled out a photo of her parents, and I did the same, a family photo. We traded and showed each other the past that we left behind. And in each other found a future that could potentially turn out bright, like a flickering candle in the night.

**A/N: Weren't expecting that, were ya?... Well if you were, darn, lol. At least hopefully I surprised you with the POV change and the time travel? Yes? YAY! :D By the way… You guys should review. -bats eyes- It shows us authors that you like the story. Even if it's a HEY DIS IS GOOD. :P Just saying. It makes us want to write more, you know? The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter. :) xoxo, Tiffany**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the new characters and the plot twist. Any original characters, music, famous people, places, or items (unless otherwise mentioned) are not mine. Read on. :)**

**BPOV ~ Present Day**

A soft smile graced my lips as I crossed the room and gently touched Gen's shoulder, trying to snap her out of it. She blinked a couple of times blankly, and then looked me in the eyes, as if registering if I was there for the first time. Luckily I had realized she was zoning into a flashback and shielded her from Edward, otherwise some major trauma would have been in store. I figured they would have recognized her by now but apparently not.

From what I could tell, Edward couldn't even remember that she existed, and Carlisle had been traded to the families doctor in the following week of her visit, so he wouldn't even have known of Genevieve's being alive either. The fact that she eventually became a vampire, and my adoptive mother… And Destiny's grandmother? What else could it be but destiny itself, working and weaving its way into our lives? Of course, Edward would have never seen it that way. He never did as it was. I wonder what will happen once we get upstairs and the entire family story unfolds…

I feel a set of eyes on the side of my head and I turn slowly to meet his gaze. I don't bother turning away, because I know that he will. Sure enough he does. I turn away and look at Genevieve. "You okay?" She nods and I go slowly up the stairs, Nicholas still trailing beside me. I set Destiny down and they stand together. I crouch slightly. "Meet us at the library, okay?" They nod simultaneously and run up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

I stand up and Toby is beside me. He smirks and tugs his fingers through his already messy hair, messing it up further. I laugh as Sam steps up behind him and takes his hand, he half turns and scoops her up as I start to step up the stairs, heading up to the first landing. Aw, the relationships in this family. Cute, yet sometimes so nauseating. I don't have to see them on the road, but when we're home they're so obvious. I shiver and turn onto the second upward staircase, up to where I can already hear the kids.

Leaning over the banister a bit, I can see everyone following me. I jog the last few steps and hop right to the double doors… I touch the Masen crest on one and sigh, twisting the large brass knob and pulling it open.

The plush chairs gathered around the big table around the middle have always reminded me of the knights table. I always remembered that's one of the things I loved most about the original house back in Tennessee. The library. It felt most like home, even more so than the room they gave me at first. I spent so many nights curled up by the fire in a chair with a big book. Many of them dozing off. I looked around slowly, I always felt that this was my sanctuary (in the original house) much as Matilda felt that her library was her sanctuary.

I looked for the children… they were easily spotted. Already poring over an album at the table in the middle. Good. Everything we needed was already there. All of our documents, such as copies of adoption papers, and passports, and things of Gen's and Leo's.

And then there were the photo's, photos of all of us kids growing up, and then of the couple, as they lived through the eras, until they found us. And of course photos from when they lived as humans as well. Those were really the most treasured, as there were so few of them.

I moved to the table, noting how much Destiny was acting like me in this moment. She was sitting cross-legged, wearing a turquoise and white striped shirt, black knee length tutu, turquoise knee length leggings, black glittery flats with little turquoise bows, and she held her little stuffed rabbit in her lap. That thing was so worn and soft, with her love, I was surprised it wasn't falling apart yet. Nicholas slowly turned the pages in the album, and they looked at the pages, commenting quietly at what they saw.

I took a seat near them, hovering as the guys might say, but whatever. Protecting them is in my nature. It has been since I met Nicholas, and since I got pregnant with Destiny. Des turns to me, "We're finally hearing the full family history right? No more bits and pieces of the story." I chuckle and nod. "No more bits and pieces." … I feel a gaze on the back of my head and turn, to see Edward leaning on the doorjamb, of the now open double doors, watching in the partial darkness. He stands fully as I turn, approaching us. I turn back around and focus on the emblem carved into the dark wood of the table, the same crest as on the doors, only much larger.

I touch the large hooves of the horses nearest me on the crest as I hear him pause behind me, and then inhale to speak, only to have him move suddenly. I realize why a brief second later. Families trickle in quickly now. Two, three people at a time. What's the matter? Can't speak in front of people? I smirk to myself as he moves and then stops, almost abruptly. He stands almost across from me at the large window in the room, reminiscent of the windows in the bed rooms from the Secret Garden. I can see his reflection, and he stares outside ominously, his arms folded over his chest, his face pretty much reflecting the gray storm clouds.

I think for not even a second, before I mentally speak to him… "You brought it upon yourself you know…" His eyes widen in his reflection, and then his gaze meets mine, without even turning around. He knows better than to do so, I think. In this room of full people. But he did recognize my mental voice. That's a start. I eventually break the look and turn to Destiny who is watching me. I smile at her and open my arms. She smiles back and climbs into my lap. I squeeze her and look up as Genevieve and Leonardo gathers everyone around the table, though they don't sit yet.

Nicholas scoots over a seat so he's beside me again, and watches his grandparents, and that's where Destiny looks as well. I rest my chin atop her head as I get comfortable. I suppose I'll be asked to tell my part of the story… Since I am considered a large part of the family… being the leader of the band… and Destiny's mother. I squeeze her again and kiss the top of her head.

"The emblem in the middle of the table is our family crest. Bella likes it, obviously. She has used it in several designs in her home, but this is a design that was in our original home, and the emblem itself was on an heirloom from Genevieve's family. Gen?"

I started lifting books and closing them, to get them out of the way. My siblings realized what I was doing and did the same after approaching the table and sitting, stacking them so the crest was uncovered. I pulled out the book that had what the meanings meant and slid it down the table to my parents and Gen smiled, flipping it open.

"Thank you. Well, after eventually finding this book I discovered what each symbol meant. The horse on each side means excellence in equestrian ability, the castle in the bottom right corner means safety, the sword and shield in the upper left means justice and defense, a squirrel in the bottom left which means lover of the woods, and a swan in upper right which means lover, light, grace, and sincerity. The colors behind the images themselves have meaning too. The silver means peace, and the navy means truth and loyalty. Of course once I had it all deciphered I decided to show it to Leo…"

"And since I hadn't had as much luck in finding items from my past, or not even a crest, I decided to use hers as ours. Especially since at the time we were living under her maiden last name. It had such good and hopeful meanings behind it after all, meanings that already had to do with our family. Why not use it?" He took her hand and she squeezed his, smiling at him lovingly.

We finally finished clearing the books to reveal the entire crest, including the elegant scroll at the bottom, spelling out 'Masens' in a curvy cursive script. The near deafening silence in the room seemed to echo, as one person approached the table further. Esme. She leaned over it to inspect the coat of arms even closer and then looked up at Genevieve.

"How old is this, do you believe? … And where did you find it?" Mom looked up at her easily as the Cullens slowly approached the table, surrounding it, and taking seats, after my siblings.

"Hard to say really… I had some collegiate professor's look at the original ones I found, there were around… four? I think." Genevieve looked down as if to study it, as if she hadn't already done the same over a thousand times, then looked back up at her. "In my youth's human family homestead. One was a tapestry, the second was on the lid of an old steamer trunk, another was painted above myself and my family in a family portrait, and the fourth was on the cover of my father's family bible. Sad to say the only ones in color were the tapestry and the painting, and those were the most worn and the largest ones. The professor estimated the tapestry to be, what was it darling? … Oh yes, from around the 1630's. Quite interesting really, that the tapestry, all rolled up like a rug, in the eaves of the house, was an old family heirloom."

Quiet chuckles through the room, surprisingly from both groups, as the atmosphere relaxed a bit, and Leo and Gen looked at each other. "Leo, you start?" "Alright hun. Well, from what I remember… I was raised by a well-to-do, middle class family, out in Mississippi, back in what the kids like to call the pioneer days." A lazy smirk from a couple of the guys as they either lean back in their seats, or lean forward, propping their heads up on their arms. "It must have been, oh, around, 1870? I was the eldest son, and there was a daughter at thirteen, and a baby brother, at barely five. Pa decided to move 'out West' as he called it, and since my sister was still too young to marry, she had to go along. Ma had wanted me to go along the journey so badly with them, for a few reasons."

"Being twenty-seven, you would think, at that time especially, I would have settled down with my own family already, and started having children. But no. I had somewhat dedicated myself to a higher purpose, studied the word of the Lord, and had moved on from that, was willing to be pastor, or minister to whatever town my family came to, and settle down with a nice girl in said town. Or even with a girl that we met along the way. I wasn't a strict person of the church; I still could have rowdy moments, and didn't wear my collar outside of my duties, or really outside of my previous training. I behaved the exact same way at home as I did before, and there wasn't a difference that I could see. I still laughed and played with my siblings, helped my father in the fields, helped my mother cook, hunted with my dogs, rode horses, and did everything I used to do. But back to our journey…"

Both Destiny and Nicholas watched and listened with big, round eyes. I carefully pulled out my phone and snapped a few photos of them silently, and went back to listening.

"For almost a month, they stocked that wagon, and then Pa went and sold the majority of his herd, except one heifer, and her calf. And of course kept two strong horses as well, to pull the wagon. Eventually they gave the house to distant relatives, and helped them settle in, and then one night, we lived in that wagon. The house wasn't ours anymore. Pa and I spent most nights up on the bench on the front of the wagon, with Ma and the young'uns in the back, with the lantern. My dog, an Aussie Shepherd that I called Blue, because of his eyes, such a bright blue that seemed to glow in the dark. We kept the baby calf tied up in a crate, attached to the back, and the mama cow would always follow, but just in case she was chained on as well. "

"All I remember… is that eventually we got somewhere near where Kansas is today, and we were in a wagon circle, with a bunch of other travelers when we got attacked. It was in the middle of the night. And we didn't hear a single thing, and the next thing we knew, we were being ripped from our beds, and there was blood."

**A/N: :O SO LIKE There's some interaction between Bella & Edward?! OOH! :D And some storytelling I could totally see Bella leaning to the side and taking pictures like that xD Its something I would totally do in real life. Anyway. KEEP THOSE REVIEW COMING! I LOVE THEM and yeaaaaa :) If you guys have any questions or comments leave them in the reviews too. I'll try to answer them in the next chappie for you guys! Xoxo Tiffany**


End file.
